Saint Seiya Fragmentos de um Sonho
by Sakurazuka Hime
Summary: Atena reencarna antes da hora, resultando num corpo de saúde frágil e um Santuário desestabilizado. Como a nova geração de Cavaleiros de Ouro vai lidar com tudo isso? Um casal apaixonado, uma promessa, e uma proposta que pode por fim à Guerra Santa. Poderia o amor de um homem e uma mulher superar a maldição cravada na Caixa de Pandora? OCs
1. Prólogo

Saint Seiya – Fragmentos de um Sonho

Prólogo

Era Mitológica – Campos Elíseos

Um casal se abraçava ternamente, enquanto observavam as flores que dançavam com o vento refletindo a luz da Lua em suas pétalas.

O homem fitava o rosto da bela jovem que estava em seus braços, e depois passou as mãos entre os cabelos negros da moça retirando uma pétala que se enroscara neles.

-As flores de cerejeira sempre foram as suas favoritas, não é mesmo minha amada?

-Sim meu senhor. - Respondeu a jovem com um sorriso doce - E as suas as camélias Setsugekka. - disse olhando para as flores brancas presas em arbustos.

-Elas são flores delicadas, que mostram a sua beleza somente no frio da neve de inverno. - Pousou a mão sobre o rosto da jovem, acariciando-o de leve - Para muitos o inverno é uma estação dura e solitária, mas para mim é a mais feliz... Perséfone.

-Hades-sama! - disse a jovem corando, - Para mim também meu senhor.

Hades se aproxima do rosto de Perséfone, afastando a franja da moça e depositando um leve beijo em sua testa, fazendo-a corar violentamente. O imperador sorriu discretamente, sua jovem esposa era muito meiga.

Dos braços de seu amado Perséfone olhava para os dois tipos de flores de maneira pensativa.

-Alguma coisa a incomoda, amada esposa? -

-Não meu senhor, na verdade estava apenas pensando...-

-Te dou uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos! - disse Hades em tom de brincadeira.

Perséfone riu - Meus pensamentos só valem uma moeda? - perguntou a garota fazendo biquinho fingindo estar ofendida, arrancando um sorriso surpreso do imperador.

-Na verdade estava pensando sobre as flores... - a jovem fez uma pausa, e continuou sob o olhar interessado de Hades - Sakura e Setsugekka... ambas são flores sazonais que representam a primavera e o inverno, demoram muito tempo para desabrochar, mas sua beleza é efêmera durando poucos dias. No entanto...

Hades completou o pensamento da garota, - Mas nesse mundo elas estão sempre floridas em seu máximo de beleza, elas nunca murcham, pois nesse mundo a Morte não existe.O tempo não passa e as estações não mudam. - Disse o imperador fitando os olhos de cristal de sua amada com os seus de escuridão.

A conversa trouxe um emaranhado de pensamentos para a cabeça de Hades. "_E_ssas _flores são eternas, e apesar da exuberância, carregam a tristeza de quem teve a efemeridade das estações roubada. De certa forma Perséfone é como essas flores, mesmo sendo uma deusa imortal era muito jovem comparada aos outros, que como ele, existiam desde épocas remotas. Ela era menina de tudo... viveu toda a sua vida protegida pela mãe em meio as planícies verdejantes. Inocente sem conhecer nada sobre o mundo afora, mas mesmo assim foi a única mulher durante toda a eternidade capaz de tocar o coração frio dele. No começo isso o deixou revoltado, não conseguia aceitar que aquela garotinha havia feito ele, o grande imperador do mundo dos mortos, perder o controle e mesmo sendo muito mais experiente que ela, se rendeu ao desespero, e numa atitude impensada, digna de um moleque qualquer, a raptou para o submundo. "Naquela época deve ter sido tudo muito duro para ela, a mudança para um mundo que até os mais bravos heróis temiam, longe de tudo o que ela conhecia até então. Assim como deve ter se entristecido ao ver sua mãe, que desesperada pelo seu sumiço, fazia a humanidade perecer com um rigoroso inverno. As brigas, os gritos, tudo antes desconhecido por ela. "Eu estava confuso, a amava tanto, mas não sabia me expressar, e meu orgulho não me deixava assumir tal sentimento... E a fiz sofrer... Sim EU fui aquele que mais fez a sofrer. Quando a fiz mulher tomando a jovem Koré por completo e transformando na em minha rainha Perséfone. Depois daquilo ela chorou por incontáveis dias. Enquanto o caos se fazia dentro de mim, por um lado eu a amava e queria a proteger, mas por outro eu queria ela só para mim, não importava o preço a ser pago por isso, mesmo que fosse a felicidade dela. Não ligava se ela estava feliz ou não, contanto que fosse só minha. Algo nela me irritava profundamente, mas ao mesmo tempo me cativava, por mais que eu a maculasse, ela continuava a florescer tão bela e meiga como as camélias Setsugekka em meio a neve... pura... como se nada pudesse manchar a sua inocência branca." Mas esses dias felizmente passaram e o tempo trouxe a clareza aos meus pensamentos quando vi o quanto eu tinha a machucado, quis me redimir, dando a ela a liberdade de voltar para junto da mãe mas me surpreendi quando ela resolveu ficar também ao meu lado. Perséfone não guardou sequer pingo de mágoa... Achei que ela fosse me odiar para o resto da eternidade depois do que fiz, mas ela nunca sentiu ódio algum. A tristeza se passou e ela aprendeu a me amar, e me amou por completo... e só assim pude aceitar esse sentimento que estava em meu coração e viver em paz ao seu lado nesse tempo que nos foi concedido."_

"_Mas mesmo assim... é inevitável que a faça sofrer novamente..."_ o coração do imperador se apertou.

Perséfone encarou a escuridão dos olhos de seu amado, e em meio ao infinito de trevas pode sentir um reflexo de tristeza - Eu também queria viver para sempre num mundo sem estações... - disse a moça pensativa.

Hades a encarou espantado.

-Entendo sobre o acordo feito com a minha mãe, e fico feliz, pois vocês me amam e fizeram isso para me proteger. - Mas sabe de uma coisa meu senhor? - a jovem juntou coragem para falar, no fundo ela sabia que a iniciativa tinha de ser dela. - Eu não quero mais passar tanto tempo na Terra longe de você. Sei que a minha mãe vai ficar chateada com isso, mas nós estamos casados há um bom tempo. Quero assumir com tudo o que eu posso a minha posição de imperatriz do mundo dos mortos, e principalmente a de sua esposa Hades... - Perséfone corou ao dizer o nome do marido assim, de maneira tão direta. - Meu lugar é ao seu lado! E é onde quero estar... sempre... sempre...

O imperador foi pego de surpresa pelas palavras de sua esposa, e percebeu que seu coração acelerava, proeza que só ela era capaz de fazer. Ele estava realmente feliz, nunca pensou que ela um dia poderia ama-lo tanto. O amor da jovem era terno e sincero, seu coração foi preenchido por esse sentimento que ele nunca imaginou que um dia lhe seria dirigido. Mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu dor pelo que estava por vir, aquilo que Perséfone não sabia. Algo que traria lágrimas aos puros olhos dela, e roubaria esses doces momentos tão preciosos. A expressão no rosto de Hades tornou-se grave.

A jovem ficou preocupada em tê-lo deixado bravo. – Sinto muito Hades-sama, são deveria ter falado coisas tão egoístas. Eu sei que isso vai causar problemas para o senhor, mas eu... eu... – as palavras ficaram entaladas na garganta dela misturadas com um choro que ela tentava segurar – mas eu realmente sinto isso e queria – ela não conseguiu terminar de dizer, pois foi calada pela boca de seu amado que se encaixava na sua de maneira urgente, suas línguas se acariciavam apaixonadamente, fazendo-a perder a noção dos sentidos.

Quando os dois se separaram o imperador a apertou fortemente contra o seu corpo, passou a mão no rosto da garota secando-lhe as lágrimas, e olhou diretamente em seus olhos – Perséfone... minha Perséfone você não tem noção de como eu fiquei feliz de ouvir essas palavras de você, tanto que eu até perdi o chão. Quero que você saiba que sinto o mesmo... quero você ao meu lado sempre... sempre... Não me importo com os conflitos que isso possa causar, enfrentarei o que for preciso por você. – segurou as mãos da menina – Perséfone, minha esposa, preciso que me faça um favor.

- Mas é claro que sim Hades-sama, qualquer coisa! – respondeu em prontidão.

-Escute com atenção – Hades parou um pouco olhando para a garota que estava atenta esperando por suas palavras – Em breve uma Guerra Santa se iniciará, banhando o mundo com sangue e sofrimento.

-Guerra! Como assim? Contra quem? – a garota estava assustada.

-O mundo dos mortos vai entrar em guerra com o mundo dos homens. Eu e meus espectros iremos lutar contra Atena e seus cavaleiros, não podemos deixar que os humanos continuem profanando o mundo com os seus pecados.

-Atena... – Perséfone sussurrou tristemente.

-Vai ser uma batalha difícil, por isso, agora mais do que nunca, eu preciso de você Perséfone. Será que você pode confiar em mim? – perguntou o imperador com certa urgência em suas palavras, no fundo do coração de Hades havia um grande medo de ser rejeitado por ela.

Perséfone ainda estava em choque com a notícia, um turbilhão de pensamentos passava por sua cabeça a deixando atordoada, mas ao sentir a hesitação de Hades percebeu na hora aquilo que era mais importante para ela. – Claro Hades... eu confio em você... sempre vou confiar... Porque eu te amo!

Assim que respondeu só pode sentir seu corpo sendo deitado no chão em meio às flores, e um beijo longo e terno em seus lábios, seguidos por pelas palavras que a fizeram mais feliz em toda a eternidade – Perséfone eu também te amo... Você é única... Insubstituível... – sua alma se perdeu no infinito da escuridão dos olhos de seu marido, sim, aquela escuridão era tudo o que ela precisava. As mãos dos dois se entrelaçaram e Hades cobria o corpo de Perséfone com uma chuva de beijos, era como se tivesse fogo, ela sentia arder em cada lugar onde ele tocava, e queria se queimar cada vez mais com aquele fogo.

Havia um desespero, eles queriam se tornar um, e se amaram... amaram como se fosse a última vez... como se o mundo fosse acabar... mesmo sabendo que eram imortais e teriam toda a eternidade juntos.

Depois do ato, Perséfone caiu adormecida nos braços de Hades, e este deu um beijo em sua testa, fitando com carinho seu rosto em sono inocente.

Aos poucos Hades elevou o seu cosmo e fez surgir dentre as flores um pequeno templo, onde entro carregando Perséfone. Em seu interior havia apenas uma espécie de cama de mármore branco onde ele depositou o corpo de sua amada.

O imperador elevou seu cosmo ao máximo e beijou os lábios da jovem – Espero que você me perdoe por isso... – logo após o beijo houve um grande clarão, e a alma de Perséfone foi selada. Em volta da cama de mármore branco surgiram finas lâminas de cristal formando um esquife, selado por flores de sakura e setsugekka que brilhavam como pedras preciosas.

"_Não quero que os seus belos olhos se encham de lágrimas com os horrores da guerra que está por vir, não quero que fique triste ou corra o risco de se ferir. Fique aqui, e veja lindos sonhos até tudo isso acabar e eu voltar vitorioso." _era o pensamento de Hades enquanto estava ajoelhado perante o esquife onde o corpo de sua esposa repousava, _"Aqui você estará segura, protegida pelo meu cosmo ninguém inimigo ou aliado poderá entrar nesse lugar, eu sou o único, e vou te proteger não importa o que aconteça. Pode dormir em paz, minha flor insubstituível."_

Hades se levantou beijou suavemente a tampa do esquife, perto do rosto da garota, e saiu andando vagarosamente numa expressão de calma frieza, mas seu coração doía ao deixá-la para trás. "_Vai ser por pouco tempo. Por favor, espere por mim... Acredite em mim, minha amada Perséfone."_

Perséfone não sabia ao certo quanto tempo havia se passado, mas apesar de sua alma ter sido selada, ao contrário do que Hades pensava podia contemplar o mundo através dos sonhos onde estava presa. Muitas mortes, dor e sofrimento, um tempo incalculável para a humanidade, longo até para os deuses nessa guerra que já durava quase o tempo de vida que ela tinha quando esta começou.

Em raras ocasiões conseguia sentir o seu marido visitando o esquife onde estava o seu corpo, dirigindo lhe palavras ternas, sendo essa a sua única felicidade nesses anos de solidão, e de resto a vida da deusa se resumia apenas em esperar... Esperar pacientemente pela volta de seu amado, sua paciência era admirável, apesar disso em seu coração crescia um sentimento que o corrompia e a deixava preocupada, Ciúmes... Como aquela alma de mortal ousava agir daquela maneira com o seu marido? Perséfone se sentia sozinha e pedia forças para continuar a esperar acreditando em seu marido.

Em meio ao seu sofrimento sentiu um cosmo desconhecido se aproximando, achou estranho pois só Hades tinha acesso àquele lugar. Em pouco tempo a dona do cosmo se fez aparecer.

-Então essa é a imperatriz do mundo dos mortos? É a primeira vez que a encontro pessoalmente. – comentava num monólogo a mulher desconhecida com de porte altivo – Dá para ver que ele Hades queria mesmo proteger você. A barreira criada por ele é mesmo poderosa, só pude entrar nesse lugar no momento da brecha quando Atena selou a alma dele. Mas mesmo assim é difícil ficar aqui, tenho pouco tempo.

Perséfone olhava para a mulher assustada, ela tinha um cosmo muito poderoso. E devia ser mesmo, pois, conseguiu passar pela barreira de Hades. A jovem se encolheu.

-Acalme-se criança, não vim lhe fazer mal. – disse a mulher de porte altivo deu um sorriso e continuou – Trago-lhe uma proposta menina imperatriz... uma proposta que pode por fim ao seu sofrimento... e também... a essa guerra.

Continua

**NA.** Olá leitor sou a Hime, muito prazer! ^.^v

E assim termina o prólogo dessa história, como podem ver se baseia no Mito de Hades e Perséfone e a sua ligação com a Guerra Santa contra Atena. No próximo capítulo pretendo introduzir o Santuário e a nova geração de cavaleiros que está por vir (sim essa é uma fic cheia de OCs luv OCs s2) , acredito que a história vai ganhar um tom mais leve. (principalmente por que meu ponto forte são os shoujos de romance XD~ bom mais isso não vem ao caso *baka Hime ù.ú*)

Como podem ver tenho uma grande influência da cultura japonesa, espero que não se importem com as misturadas que dei (e pretendo dar XD~) entre gregos e japoneses... (se bem que Saint Seiya já é naturalmente meio misturado LOL)

Espero que vocês tenham gostado e continuem acompanhando a fic! (que, aliás, é a minha primeira aqui!) Perdoem os erros (caso algum tenha passado despercebido).

Críticas, sugestões comentários? Deixe sua review.

Obrigada pela atenção, e nos vemos no próximo capítulo.

Kissus ^3^*~~*~~

Sakurazuka Hime


	2. CI Reunião

**Capítulo I – A Reunião**

**Santuário – Grécia**

Naquela manhã de sexta-feira pouco a pouco, o salão do Grande Mestre era preenchido com poderosos cosmos que chegavam na velocidade da luz. Os donos desses cosmos posicionavam se em duas fileiras, alinhados em prontidão, eram figuras imponentes que vestiam suas armaduras douradas de maneira orgulhosa.

Enquanto esperavam, a pequena jovem de cabelos negros e rosto de boneca que trajava a armadura de Virgem fitava o resto do grupo com seus olhos cinza-cristalinos de maneira pensativa. Havia rostos conhecidos e desconhecidos, alguns que não encontrava há muito tempo, uma combinação de pessoas jamais vista anteriormente que agora teriam que trabalhar juntos, como companheiros.

Seu olhar viajava enquanto se indagava sobre essa reunião, até que foi inesperadamente tragado numa fração de segundos na qual encontrou de relance com os olhos de escuridão do cavaleiro de Câncer. Eles eram com as trevas infinitas e pareciam cortar, como uma lâmina fina e afiada, a garota sentiu uma pontada de tristeza como uma dor que parecia vir do fundo de sua alma. Mas isso logo se passou para um estado de alerta, pois, um novo cosmo se aproximava, fazendo com que todos ali presentes se curvassem em sinal de respeito.

Pela porta dos fundos do salão, o Grande Mestre entrava caminhando no corredor formado pelos cavaleiros de ouro, indo em direção ao trono na outra ponta do recinto. Era uma figura imponente que vestia uma longa túnica branca adornada por mantos e joias, não era possível ver o seu rosto, pois ficava escondido por um enorme elmo dourado. Ao se sentar, o Grande Mestre fez menção para que os cavaleiros se levantassem e começou a falar.

- Caros Cavaleiros de Ouro, é bom vê-los reunidos aqui no Santuário! Creio que é a primeira vez que essa geração se reúne por completo.

O Mestre fez uma pausa e fitou o conjunto de guerreiros que ouvia atentamente. Até então só alguns deles viviam no Santuário enquanto o resto estava espalhado pelo mundo em missões.

- Como vocês já sabem o corpo da reencarnação de Atena é de uma saúde frágil, e este estado tem se agravado ultimamente. Normalmente a deusa tem um tempo maior para se recuperar das batalhas descansando por um longo período no Olimpo, mas dessa vez pode se dizer que ela voltou para a Terra logo em seguida da morte da sua encarnação anterior Saori Kido, e isso fez com que o corpo humano em que ela renasceu não tivesse tempo suficiente para se preparar para hospedar a alma da deusa, resultando numa saúde muito frágil. – O mestre fez uma pausa e continuou – No momento não há sinal de nenhuma movimentação de inimigos, mas no estado crítico em que Atena se encontra é bem provável que alguém se aproveite da situação para atacar, por isso quero que essa história fique guardada apenas entre vocês, Cavaleiros de Ouro. – Os cavaleiros fizeram um gesto com a cabeça concordando – E também outro fator que não deve ser esquecido é que Atena sempre vem à Terra quando algum mal está para ameaçar a paz da humanidade, por isso creio que ela não voltaria tão cedo sem motivo. Sendo assim, peço a todos vocês que permaneçam no Santuário e guardem as doze casas.

Os cavaleiros curvaram-se acatando as ordens, e em seguida o Grande Mestre retornou a falar.

- Utilizem o resto do dia para se acomodarem devidamente em suas casas e se habituarem novamente com o Santuário. E de noite em comemoração à reunião de vocês, será preparado um jantar especial no salão do templo de Atena, é importante a presença de todos. Estão dispensados por hora.

O Mestre terminou, e enquanto via os cavaleiros deixando o salão, sorriu sentindo certa nostalgia. No passado era ele e seus companheiros que estavam no lugar daqueles jovens que estavam dispostos a se sacrificarem pelo Amor e a Justiça. Era um alívio ver aquele salão cheio novamente, com aqueles jovens que carregavam a esperança em seus corações. Seus novos companheiros com quem junto lutaria em nome de Atena.

_"Parece que uma nova história vai começar."_

**Lado de fora do salão**

Ao deixar o salão do Grande Mestre os cavaleiros assumiram uma postura mais relaxada, e alguns pararam no pátio em frente ao templo conversando e cumprimentando seus velhos conhecidos.

Os cavaleiros de Touro e Escorpião logo desceram para as suas casas, pois, não havia ninguém lá para socializar.

A amazona de Virgem tentava evitar certos pensamentos que a perturbavam fazendo o máximo para ignorar uma certa presença que a desconcentrava. Quando levou um susto com uma voz que a chamava.

- Yumemi! Quanto tempo né! - Disse com um sorriso no rosto uma moça de cabelos curtos acobreados e olhos verdes pálidos por trás de finas lentes de óculos, vestida na armadura de Leão.

A virginiana se espantou e respondeu – K Kou! Faz mesmo muito tempo que não vejo você! – terminando com um sorriso desconcertado.

- Hehe te assustei? Aonde você estava com a cabeça hein? – Disse a leonina rindo.

_"O que ela ia dizer se eu respondesse que estou com a cabeça na porta de entrada do inferno?"_ Pensou a amazona de Virgem, mas achou melhor guardar a verdade para si mesma, e mudar de assunto – E aí vivendo muito a vida dura? – Perguntou com um sorriso sapeca em seu rosto de boneca, fazendo a leonina corar e o som de uma gargalhada se ouvir.

- Huhauhauahuahua... Se intrometeu o guerreiro de Jamiel de pele morena, cabelos curtos esverdeados, e olhos castanho-claros, que usava a armadura de Áries. Enquanto dava uns tapinhas bagunçando os cabelos metodicamente arrumados de Kou.

A leonina olhou para o rapaz de maneira aparentemente irritada, mas ao mesmo tempo com uma certa ternura, fazendo biquinho – Você e a Yumemi não levam jeito! Não é mesmo Rissahr?

Os três caíram na gargalhada _"Se não pode com eles, junte-se a eles." _pensou Kou.

- Parece bem divertido! - disse o garoto de cabelos e olhos azul-marinho que usava a armadura de Gêmeos – Se me permitem, também vou me juntar a essa vida dura. – terminou agarrando Kou com um sorriso travesso enquanto apertava suas bochechas.

- Ai ai hoje vocês resolveram me pegar para Cristo né! - respondeu a amazona de Leão, fingindo estar de mau humor.

- Killia meu amor quanto tempo! – exclamou o ariano abraçando o rapaz numa ceninha apaixonada extremamente gay.

- Ai Ri amorzinho, sentiu minha falta é?

- Sempre! Imagina ficar esse tempo todo sem te ver seu gostoso! – respondeu o lemuriano fazendo gestos espalhafatosos forçando uma voz de traveco.

Yumemi parecia um tanto constrangida ao sentir os olhares de todos os outros cavaleiros ali presentes para a rodinha, com certeza nessa hora aquela pessoa também já devia estar olhando para lá.

Kou estava simplesmente quieta, lançando um olhar mortal para as duas "bibas", mas podia se sentir o cosmo dela se elevando.

- Aiiiin imagino que você deve ter sofrido horrores nas mão da Kou, mas agora eu estou aqui só pra você, e vou satisfazer todos os seus desejos! – continuou o geminiano dando uma lambidinha sexy nos lábios provocando Kou com um sorriso felino. A leonina apenas continuou com seu olhar mortal, mas sentia-se o seu cosmo subindo e descendo provavelmente se segurando para não soltar uma Cápsula do Poder nos dois.

"_Esses daí não tem a menor noção do perigo."_ Pensava Yumemi assustada olhando para a amazona de Leão.

- Ui não vejo a hora! Em Gêmeos ou lá em Áries?

- Em Áries é ruim porque é a primeira casa e passa muita gente, tem sempre aqueles xaropes de prata e bronze rodeando. Mas lá em casa o que complica é que eu não moro sozinho... se bem que tem aquele labirinto... hehe..." disse Killia com um sorriso maldoso.

-Ai bem, se você morasse com um bofe gostoso a gente ainda podia juntar os três e... – mas o cavaleiro de Áries não conseguiu terminar, pois, sua orelha estava sendo torcida com gosto por uma leonina em fúria que já tinha alcançado o sétimo sentido.

- Ai aiaiaiaiaiiiiii! Tá doendo Kou! – gemia o ariano – Já parei, eu vou me comportar melhor! Eu prometo Kou! Desculpa! Desculpa! – gritava com a orelha estalando de dor.

-PARA COM ESSA _SEM VERGONHISSE _E AGE DIREITO COMO MACHO MENINO! - Era a terrível fúria da leoa.

- De qualquer modo que eu tente ver, com certeza ela é o "macho" da relação – comentou a virginiana assustada com o barraco.

-É tem razão Memi. – respondeu uma voz diferente das até então – Melhor não provocar muito a Kou, irmãozinho. – e completou – Não precisam ficar se estressando esse jeito já que hoje tem a "boca livre de Atena" e a gente vai comer de graça até estourar. – falou sorrindo, fazendo um símbolo de paz e amor com os dedos.

Kou largou a orelha de Rissahr olhando surpresa para a menina de cabelos e olhos azul-marinho, muito parecida com Killia.

"_Boca livre de Atena?" _Pensou Yumemi reprovando o termo.

- Laetia há quanto tempo! Exclamou o ariano aliviado por ver que, apesar de latejando, sua orelha continuava colada em sua cabeça.

- Rissahr! É uma pena eu não ser um bofe gostoso não é mesmo? – brincou a garota –Kou, Memi, é bom ver vocês!

- Também é bom ver você Laetia!

- Digo o mesmo! – respondeu a amazona de Virgem com um ar pensativo enquanto encarava os gêmeos.

- Que foi Memi? Ah vai confessa... você se apaixonou por mim não é? Eu sei que estou mó gostosão hoje! – disse o cavaleiro de Gêmeos provocando.

- Felizmente você não faz o meu tipo Killia! – respondeu a virginiana cortando a brincadeira de maneira sarcástica – Mas já que você deu a brecha vou perguntar... Por que vocês DOIS estão usando a armadura de Gêmeos?

- Uia! Agora que você falou eu percebi! – disse o lemuriano sorrindo feliz enquanto fazia cara de quem tinha descoberto a América, recebendo olhares tortos de uma certa leonina.

- É que o meu amor pela minha irmã é muito grande, por isso nós dois temos armaduras de Gêmeos. – respondeu Killia recebendo olhares de desprezo do resto dos cavaleiros que estavam ali.

- Hahaha! Vai começar _o twincest_... – ironizou a irmã – Na verdade, parece que depois da última Guerra Santa, a armadura de Gêmeos se dividiu em duas.

- Ouvi histórias de que nas antigas gerações normalmente haviam dois cavaleiros de Gêmeos, mas um deles sempre acabava nas sombras do mais forte, e lutava desprotegido. – comentou Kou.

-Sim, é verdade! Na geração passada, um dos gêmeos, Kanon, se sacrificou lutando sem armadura alguma contra Radamantis, um dos três juízes de Hades. Ao saber da história Atena se comoveu, e usou o seu cosmo para dividir a armadura criando duas, para que assim nenhum de seus cavaleiros tivesse que lutar desprotegido. Graças a isso, eu e Laétia nos tornamos os representantes de Gêmeos, ambos oficialmente reconhecidos por Atena.

- Vi nos arquivos históricos do Santuário que os cavaleiros de Gêmeos, Saga e Kanon, apesar de serem considerados heróis, causaram bastante na geração passada. – Comentou Yumemi olhando comparativamente para os dois.

- É verdade! Parece que um deles era meio bipolar, e matou o Mestre da época, tomando o seu lugar, e tentando matar Atena em seguida. Depois deu o maior barraco quando a Atena voltou para o Santuário – comentou Kou

- Sim, e o outro era um General Marina que acordou Poseidon... – completou Yumemi – É acho que esses dois daqui também levam jeito para causar. Temos tomar cuidado – disse num tom irônico.

- Nossa, acho que Atena criou a outra armadura é na esperança dos cavaleiros de Gêmeos seguintes ficarem menos perturbados! – Disse Rissahr rindo.

- E aí irmãzinha tá afim de causar no Santuário? – perguntou Killia com um sorriso malicioso.

-Wah na verdade essa conversa toda me deixou é com fome! – respondeu a Geminiana.

- Como você consegue estragar os nossos planos destrutivos com o seu estomago, Laetia? – perguntou Killia incrédulo com a falta de romantismo da irmã – Acho que você vai causar o caos é devorando toda a comida, espalhando a fome pelo mundo! – comentário que arrancou uma série de risos dos outros cavaleiros.

- Mas não tem jeito, o que eu posso fazer se estou com fome? – disse a amazona de Gêmeos irritada.

- Calma, o jantar dessa noite parece muito bom. – disse Kou tentando acalmar os ânimos da geminiana esfomeada.

- É mesmo! A _Boca Livre de Atena _pelo que o Grande Mestre falou a coisa promete ser boa. – disse Laetia animada.

"_Boca Livre de Atena, ainda não consigo aceitar esse termo..."_ pensava a virginiana.

- He He! Será que Atena também liberou umas brejinhas? – comentou um certo ariano animado, recebendo um olhar mortal de reprovação de uma certa leonina.

- Rissahr você não toma jeito! – disse Yumemi balançando a cabeça.

- Ah mas breja é alegria! Serve vodka também, misturada com um Curaçao então! – os olhos dos cavaleiro de Áries pareciam brilhar enquanto ele falava de seu amor pelo álcool.

"_Aquele lemuriano é bem diferente de todos os outros. Ouvi dizer que o povo de Jamiel sempre foi sábio e bastante regrado, inclusive na história do Santuário haviam muitos cavaleiros lemurianos importantes, até mesmo alguns Mestres. Rissahr é um cavaleiro de ouro, mas mesmo assim não se parece nada com os anteriores. Ao mesmo tempo ele é um cara legal, tem um bom coração. A Kou que o diga né!" _pensava a virginiana enquanto sorria, olhando para o semblante rígido da amiga que se preparava para torcer a orelha do ariano novamente.

Ao perceber a iminência do perigo Killia falou tentando salvar o amigo – Pessoal hoje é festa! Vamos nos divertir e aproveitar porque vem trabalho duro por aí.

-O Killia tem razão, mas não se esqueçam da gente. – disse uma voz meiga e tímida, entrando repentinamente na conversa.

- Cecília! – Kou abriu um grande sorriso ao ver a meiga pisciana com cabelos loiros compridos e grandes olhos azuis.

- O Thurin também! Exclamou a geminiana.

- Cilia! A virginiana parecia muito feliz em reencontrar sua melhor amiga.

- Memi _amica mia!_ Quanto tempo! – a bela amazona de Peixes deu um longo abraço na amiga de Virgem.

-Onde vocês estavam até agora? - perguntou um geminiano curioso.

- Estávamos conversando com o Dan. – Apontaram para o cavaleiro de Libra que acenava sorridente enquanto caminhava em direção à escadaria que levava às doze casas.

-Awnnnnn a Cecília e o Thurin são tão fofinhos! – comentava uma certa leonina enquanto se derretia com a imagem meiga dos dois. Kou tinha um fraco por pessoas meigas.

Todos conversavam animadamente, matando as saudades dos dois que apareceram há pouco.

- Yumemi, como você tem passado? – perguntou Thurin ao se aproximar da virginiana.

- Bem, e você? – respondeu a moça com um sorriso.

- Eu estou bem, mas por que você está triste? – perguntou o cavaleiro de Sagitário.

Yumemi ficou surpresa. Ela não imaginava que alguém pudesse ter percebido isso, mas havia uma coisa que entristecia o seu coração profundamente, algo que a deixava inquieta, mas cedo ou tarde teria que enfrentar. A jovem fitou o rosto de Thurin atentamente, ele tinha traços delicados e joviais, lindos olhos verde esmeralda que pareciam ter luz própria, e por cima deles caiam algumas mechas de cabelos dourados do tom gentil dos pálidos raios de sol da manhã, e a armadura de ouro de Sagitário com suas enormes asas o faziam parecer um verdadeiro anjo. Ele era muito bonito, a ponto de não ser exagero compara-lo com alguma reencarnação de Apolo.

A virginiana corou, parte pela beleza do rapaz, e parte por ele ser capaz de ver através de seu coração de maneira tão fácil, e respondeu meio sem jeito – Não é nada Thurin. – dando um sorriso tentando aparentar naturalidade.

"_Devo estar parecendo uma boba, por ficar me preocupando tanto com besteiras. Será que ele percebeu que estou fingindo? Que feio..." _os pensamentos de autocrítica enchiam a cabeça da virginiana.

O sagitariano apenas olhou para ela de maneira terna, fazendo com que seus olhos verde-esmeralda ficassem de frente para os cinza-cristalinos da amazona de Virgem. – Desculpa Yumemi, eu não queria te deixar constrangida. Acho que acabei me intrometendo demais, mas acho muito triste ver você se forçando desse jeito. Desde cedo tenho notado e isso me deixou preocupado.

A virginiana abaixou a cabeça, tentando esconder o seu rosto que corara violentamente – Não Thurin! Você não precisa se desculpar. Na verdade eu fiquei muito feliz pela sua consideração. _Arigatou_... er... quer dizer... obrigada. – tentou corrigir a frase se desesperando um pouco, gesto que o sagitariano achou muito meigo.

Thurin soltou um riso discreto – Você é mesmo bem japonesa! – ele adorava ver os gestos e palavras da moça carregados com a cultura de seu país de origem. – Não vou pedir para você ficar feliz de uma hora para outra, mas também não quero te ver triste para sempre. Quero que saiba que se precisar de alguma coisa pode sempre contar comigo. – terminou dando um sorriso jovial.

"_Você não precisa fazer mais que isso... Acho que não teve ideia de como me deu forças agora..."_ pensou a moça.

A conversa dos dois foi interrompida por um animado Rissahr – Hei Thurin cadê o Hector? Eu quero beber com ele hoje!

- O Hector encontrou um conhecido e está para lá conversando com ele. – respondeu o sagitariano apontando para a direção onde o rapaz de óculos e cabelos verde azulados, trajando a armadura de Aquário estava conversando com o seu conhecido, fazendo Yumemi gelar.

- HECTOR VAMO BEBER! - berrou o ariano acenando para o cavaleiro de aquário que olhou para ele surpreso e deu uma longa risada.

Hector veio até onde o grupo estava. Cumprimentando todos calorosamente – Você não muda mesmo! _N'est ce pas_ Rissahr? – disse rindo. O cavaleiro de Câncer que estava com Hector até então veio meio que contrariado, e cumprimentou o grupo socialmente. Até chegar em Yumemi.

Yumemi tentou evitar, e sabia que ele mais ainda, mas estava frente a frente com o rapaz alto, que tinha o olhar frio de trevas infinitas, com cabelos igualmente negros, lisos que caíam neles, e a pele pálida em seu rosto de expressão séria. Ele era tão belo quanto Thurin, mas se o primeiro tinha a beleza clara do amanhecer, esse tinha a do breu da noite sem estrelas, que parecia nunca se abrir. O clima estava extremamente pesado, e a virginiana tentou concertar aparentando a maior naturalidade possível. – Haru chan _ohisashiburi_! Tudo bem com você?

O canceriano levantou a sobrancelha, e respondeu sem jeito – ...Sim... - parecendo claramente incomodado com a situação. E quando Yumemi abriu novamente a boca para falar mais alguma coisa Haruka cortou – Eu tenho que fazer uma coisa. – e saiu andando rápido em direção ao salão do Grande Mestre sem ao menos olhar para o rosto da garota que naquela hora parecia querer chorar.

Os cavaleiros ali presentes ficaram imobilizados, sem saber o que fazer. Até que Laetia quebrou o silêncio – Nossa Memi o que você fez para deixar aquele cara tão irritado?

Yumemi ficou extremamente sem graça, e não conseguiu responder a pergunta. Só pediu licença dizendo que tinha que descer para arrumar umas coisas na casa de Virgem, claramente forçando uma saída. Todos os seus amigos estavam preocupados, mas nenhum deles conseguiu tomar atitude alguma, enquanto Laetia olhava com cara de interrogação ainda esperando uma resposta.

O espanhol de cabelos e olhos castanho-escuros cavaleiro de Capricórnio, que até então esperava por uma chance, viu que era tarde demais, e deu um longo suspiro – "_Yo penso que tengo que esperar mas um poco señorita..."_ sussurrando para si mesmo enquanto via a virginiana correndo em direção às escadas.

Yumemi saiu enquanto podia escutar Hector dando uma bronca em Laetia, chamando-a de sem noção. Estava envergonhada, não suportava ter criado aquele clima horrível na frente dos amigos que a olhavam com cara de dó. O pior era pensar em Haruka, que certamente fez aquilo para ficar longe dela. Ele nem se dava ao trabalho de tentar desfarçar e manter uma conversa com ela de maneira social, como fazia com as outras pessoas. Não conseguia entender o motivo, já que há poucos dias ele estava a tratando normalmente. Era sem pré assim, quando eles se encontravam em público ele agia de maneira fria, tratando-a como uma desconhecida, ou melhor, pior que uma desconhecida, mantendo o máximo de distância possível, como se ela fosse um estorvo. _"Será que tudo até agora foi uma mentira? Será que ele só estava me usando?" _pensamentos de dúvidas tomavam a sua cabeça, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto no caminho apressado até a sua casa.

No final, ela acabava sempre se culpando...

_**Continua**

**N/A. **Oi pessoal aqui é a Hime como está a fic? Espero que estejam gostando.

Nesse capítulo vim para o presente e fiz uma apresentação do Santuário e de parte da nova geração dos Cavaleiros de Ouro e suas relações. Assim que o meu deviantart permitir, vou postar os esboços dos desings deles assim como ficha de perfil e comentários sobre a criação dos personagens. Creio que assim fica bem mais fácil de acompanhar a história, já que ela é cheia de OCs (todos de minha autoria).

No próximo capítulo tem o jantar no templo de Atena, e também vamos ver como ficou a Yumemi que desceu chorando pelas escadas.

Muito obrigada por acompanharem essa fic.

Bjos e até o próximo capítulo ^3^*~~*~~

**Sakurazuka Hime**


	3. CII Pesadelos de Uma Bela Adormecida

**Aviso: **Estão disponíveis os esboços dos personagens dessa fic no meu deviantart:

(como não consigo colocar o link aqui vejam no meu profile por favor.)

Espero que gostem.

**Saint Seiya - Fragmentos de um Sonho**

**Capítulo II - Pesadelos de uma Bela Adormecida**

Yumemi descia apressadamente pela escadaria das doze casas, mesmo fazendo o máximo para não chorar as lágrimas insistiam em rolar de seus olhos acinzentados. Para a sua sorte, as casas de Peixes, Aquário, Capricórnio, e Sagitário estavam vazias, já que seus respectivos ocupantes conversavam no pátio em frente ao salão do Grande Mestre quando ela tinha deixado o local.

Chegou em Escorpião, ainda não conhecia direito o seu cavaleiro, só havia o visto de relance hoje pela manhã na reunião. Passou hesitante ao ver o vulto alto do homem pálido, de cabelos loiros num tom quase que branco, mas ficou aliviada, pois este aparentava estar ocupado mexendo no que pareciam ser tesouras e bisturis, rindo, enquanto murmurava algum monólogo que só ele próprio parecia entender, sem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de olhar para a virginiana. Era uma cena estranha, provavelmente se ela estivesse numa situação normal acharia um tanto assustador, mas naquele momento ficou grata já que não queria ser vista, não pensou muito e apenas ignorou seguindo o seu caminho.

A amazona de Virgem chegou na porta de Libra e sentiu o cosmo de seu cavaleiro vindo do interior da casa. Parou por alguns instantes antes de entrar tentando aparentar a maior naturalidade possível, não queria causar mais preocupações desnecessárias, e sabia que Dan era muito atencioso, apesar dos dois não serem muito próximos. Nessas horas as máscaras usadas pelas amazonas do passado, tornadas de uso facultativo nessa geração, lhe seriam muito úteis.

Pensou que na melhor das hipóteses o cavaleiro estaria na área privativa da casa, e não notaria a sua presença. Mas para o azar de Yumemi o libriano de longos cabelos prateados, e olhos estreitos da mesma cor logo foi avistado no hall da casa, carregando uma bandeja com chá.

-Senhorita Yumemi, há quanto tempo! - disse o cavaleiro num tom gentil - Como você está?

-Bem, e você Dan? - respondeu forçando um sorriso - É bom vê-lo novamente.

"_Que droga! devo estar com uma cara horrível..." _pensou ela, que era orgulhosa, e detestava ser vista em momentos de fraqueza.

-Também vou bem. - respondeu o libriano que se preocupou ao ver os olhos cristalinos vermelhos e a apatia da amazona, mas resolveu não perguntar nada ao perceber que ela fazia o máximo para tentar esconder. - Estou indo tomar um chá no terraço, não gostaria de me acompanhar? - perguntou gentilmente.

- Desculpa Dan, fica para uma outra ocasião. - respondeu num tom baixo - Vou para casa, ainda tem muito trabalho a ser feito por lá. Até logo.

Dan não insistiu já que ela parecia querer ficar sozinha - Até logo senhorita Yumemi.

A virginiana sentiu se envergonhada, mas ao mesmo tempo ficou grata pela gentileza do cavaleiro de Libra e seguiu o seu caminho descendo as escadas, e sentiu um grande alívio ao ver os fundos da casa de Virgem. Deu um longo suspiro e entrou.

Yumemi chegou em casa e viu que os servos já haviam terminado os preparativos da sua mudança, estava tudo limpo e arejado ao seu gosto.

Todas as doze casas tinham uma composição básica parecida, de arquitetura grega, com um amplo hall em sua parte central, que ocupava toda a extensão da casa ligando a entrada com a saída, essa parte era usada como passagem e espaço para batalhas quando alguém resolvia invadir o Santuário. Nas laterais e no piso superior ficavam as áreas privativas, onde haviam cômodos utilitários destinados à vida cotidiana dos cavaleiros. Mantendo-se a estrutura básica, cada cavaleiro organizava e decorava a sua casa da maneira que lhe convinha.

A casa de Virgem tinha o hall inteiro em mármore branco polido, e detalhes da decoração em mármore rosa e em metal dourado. No chão, ao centro, um emblema com o símbolo de Virgem, e ao fundo uma espécie de cama de mármore coberta por um dossel de voil branco adornado com flores de cerejeira. A ala privativa seguia estilo semelhante ao do hall com a mesma tabela de cores, rosa, branco, dourado, e adicionado um tom de verde acinzentado. A mobília mesclava entre as brancas com detalhes dourados e as de mogno escuro, o chão de mármore era coberto por tapeçarias claras, na decoração muitos vasos com flores frescas e lustres de cristal pendurados no teto com arabescos de gesso.

Era um lugar claro, com a predominância do branco, de gosto refinado já que Yumemi era sem dúvidas a criatura mais detalhista de todo o Santuário. A amazona teve bastante trabalho remodelando a casa, já que seus ocupantes anteriores tinham um gosto "zen"demais para ela se sentir à vontade.

Ao se ver sozinha a virginiana tirou a armadura, que foi em seu formato original para o emblema de Virgem no centro do hall, ficando só com o vestido branco que usava por baixo. Em seguida foi para o banheiro na ala privativa a fim de lavar o rosto.

"_Nossa! Estou com uma cara péssima!" _ao ver os olhos vermelhos e a cara inchada de choro no reflexo do espelho. Abriu a torneira e deixou a água correr um pouco na pia de mármore e em seguida lavou seu rosto delicadamente, secando-o depois com uma toalha branca felpuda.

"_Bem melhor!" _pensou ao ver seu reflexo novamente.

Estava com a cabeça cheia, não conseguia entender as atitudes de Haruka, queria espairecer, então voltou para o hall e saiu por uma porta que dava para um enorme jardim na lateral da casa.

Aquele lugar estava lá há muito tempo, uma das coisas que ela manteve intacta na casa, herança das gerações anteriores. Era o Jardim das Árvores Gêmeas, um local sagrado protegido pelos cavaleiros anteriores do signo. Ela gostava muito dele, pois, era um local desconhecido pelo resto do Santuário, ali podia descansar sossegada sem que ninguém viesse a incomodar.

Sentou no gramado em meio às flores, e fitou o imenso céu azul sem nenhuma nuvem.

**_Em Leão:_**

Já era quase meio dia quando Kou e Rissahr entraram pela casa de Leão, tirando as armaduras e indo direto para a cozinha, onde a leonina pegou dois copos e uma jarra de água da geladeira.

-Oba! Você vai cozinhar para mim hoje? - perguntou o cavaleiro alegre.

Kou deu uma risada sarcástica e respondeu - Só se for miojo!

-Que triste! Você é mulher, tinha que ser mais prendada. Aposto que a Yumemi faria alguma coisa gostosa. - provocou.

-Em primeiro lugar esse é um pensamento antiquado. - respondeu a leonina esfregando o dedo indicador na cara do ariano. -E segundo, mas não em prioridade, Cadê o meu diamante, _darling_? Ha ha! Sem esse tipo de incentivo vai ser muito difícil eu ir pra cozinha. Nós dois "trabalhamos" com a mesma coisa, e temos as mesmas obrigações, não vejo motivos para eu me sujeitar a isso.

-Diamantes são caros, sem chance. - disse o ariano problemático - Nossa tá muquirana que nem o Hector. - riu

-Não estou sendo muquirana, só estou exigindo os meus direitos. - respondeu - Aliás quem está parecendo o Hector é você, diamante é só uma vez na vida, pensa bem quem é o muquirana.

_Em algum lugar do Santuário, a orelha esquerda do cavaleiro de Aquário ardia._

A leonina olhou pela janela e fitou a casa acima, não se sentia muito animada para continuar a discussão com Rissahr, seus pensamentos se voltavam preocupados para a vizinha. - Será que ela está bem?

-Ih não sei! - respondeu o ariano dando de ombros - Quando a gente passou por lá na descida não encontramos com ela, não é mesmo?

-Tomara que ela esteja bem.

-Mas me responde uma coisa, qual o lance dela com o "bonitão" de Câncer?- perguntou confuso.

A leonina ignorou o "bonitão" e disse - Eu também não sei direito, assim como você eu só conheço ele de vista. Mas parece que a Yumemi é bem próxima dele.

-Próxima? - perguntou indignado - Com aquele comportamento entre os dois?

-É que a relação deles é meio complicada, não sei direito, mas é cheia de dramas – falou tentando se explicar – Bom, depois a gente pode tentar ver a Yumemi de novo, mas acho melhor não nos metermos muito nesse assunto. Mudando um pouco o foco... estou ficando com fome.

-E então, vai ser o seu miojo maravilhoso ou a comida do refeitório? - perguntou o cavaleiro com um sorriso debochado.

Os dois olharam para fora e viram o Sol brilhando fortemente sobre as quatro casas abaixo de Leão, teriam que descê-las para chegar ao refeitório, mas o pior ia ser na volta, em que tudo se tornaria uma subida no calor escaldante da Grécia, e com o agravante de seus estômagos cheios. Após essa sincronia de pensamentos os dois se entre olharam.

-É acho melhor eu ir ferver a água, você prefere carne ou galinha caipira? – disse Kou num tom sarcástico.

O lemuriano riu – Galinha caipira. – respondeu – Vamos pensar positivo, é melhor a gente não comer muito agora aí sobra mais espaço para a comida do banquete do Grande Mestre.

-Acho que na nossa relação falta um pouco de drama – disse a leonina olhando inconformada para o cavaleiro ao seu lado.

-Você quer drama? – perguntou num tom provocativo enquanto e aproximava por trás, fazendo Kou corar com a proximidade.

O cavaleiro chegou ainda mais perto de seu rosto olhando-a fixamente nos olhos enquanto ela os fechava timidamente, esperanto o que estava por vir.

O ariano sorriu e apertou as bochechas dela, soltando uma gargalhada acabando com todo o clima.

- Seu infeliz! – berrou a leonina furiosa.

-Hauauhauahuahuaahuaha é que você tá tão bochechudinha! –riu o ariano, que logo percebeu o perigo que corria ao sentir o olhar em cólera da amazona, e tentou consertar o estrago – Desculpa, não é pessoal... Mas você sabe né? Eu perco a namorada, mas não perco a piada.

Kou estava puta da vida pela brincadeira, e mais ainda por ter caído nela.

-Não fica brava assim não. – disse ao vê-la emburrada.

O cavaleiro trouxe do corpo dela para perto de si, num abraço terno, e em seguida beijou carinhosamente o canto da boca da leonina.

E assim a tarde seguiu dramática em Leão.

**_Jardim das Árvores Gêmeas_**

A virginiana deixou-se envolver pelo céu azul e a paz que aquele lugar emanava. Pouco a pouco seu corpo relaxava e a sua cabeça viajava para longe. Sua consciência diminuía gradualmente, e tudo em volta ficava branco. Yumemi apenas deixou-se transportar para o mundo dos sonhos.

**_Escadaria_**

O cavaleiro de Câncer descia as escadas em direção à sua casa, e se encontrava no momento no final da escadaria entre Libra e Virgem. Parou ao se deparar com a sexta casa, podia sentir o cosmo de sua moradora por perto. Será que a encontraria?

"_Quanta infantilidade! Não consigo entender esse efeito que ela tem sobre mim."_

O canceriano entrou na casa de Virgem tentando aparentar sua costumeira indiferença, mas ao chegar no hall percebeu que procurava a presença dela.

"_Que idiotice, não devia me preocupar tanto. Afinal, posso me encontrar com ela quando eu quiser... Ou não..." _tentava agir de maneira segura, mas as dúvidas o irritavam.

Olhou ao redor e viu a armadura montada em cima do emblema de Virgem, aparentemente ela não estava lá, para ter certeza foi até a cama de mármore, confirmando que esta estava vazia.

_"Deve estar na parte de dentro da casa."_

Primeiramente sentiu certo alívio, porém em algum lugar de seu coração sentia uma pontada de decepção que o fazia andar mais devagar, tentando ouvir algum barulho que indicasse o que ela estava fazendo. No seu íntimo desejava que a virginiana aparecesse saindo de alguma porta de maneira distraída, e se desesperasse, corando um pouco ao perceber a sua presença, e em seguida, o chamasse de "Haru-chan" com aquela voz meiga.

_"Haru-chan? Onde é que eu estou com a cabeça? Eu nem gosto desse apelido!" _o canceriano ficou indignado ao se pegar tendo tais pensamentos, era inadmissível para ele, se deixar ser levado por aquela menina a ponto de não conseguir se controlar. Nem ao menos conseguia manter a normalidade na frente dos outros, e sua tentativa de discrição acabou chamando mais atenção ainda.

Outro fator que o irritava era aquele lugar em si, era impregnado com a presença da virginiana, podia vê-la andando entre as colunas de mármore branco, sentia o cheiro de sua pele que era igual ao perfume das flores de cerejeira que enchiam o lugar. Aquilo tudo o enlouquecia, e despertava-lhe um imenso sentimento, misto de ódio e ternura. Maldita seja Yumemi que o fazia se sentir daquela maneira. Não conseguia entender o que se passava em seu coração, aquela ambiguidade o matava, mas no fundo sabia que a mais magoada nessa história era ela, por mais que ele não quisesse admitir culpa alguma.

Balançou a cabeça, tentando se livrar daqueles pensamentos e seguiu seu caminho até Câncer.

**_Entrada das doze casas_**

Thurin de Sagitário, Cecília de Peixes, e Hector de Aquário haviam ido almoçar mo refeitório do Santuário, e voltavam subindo as escadas das doze casas.

-Nossa! Nessas horas é tenso morar nas últimas casas. – comentou o aquariano que limpava as lentes embaçadas de seus óculos.

-Mas eu também não queria morar nas primeiras casas que nem o Rissahr – disse Thurin – É muito movimentado, passa gente toda hora.

-Tem razão, e também não é muito prático quando o Grande Mestre, ou Atena nos convoca. – completou Cecília.

-Há há! Aquela virginiana maldita é mora num bom lugar! – disse Hector – Será que ela está bem? – perguntou como quem não quer nada, mas estava feliz por ter arrumado uma deixa, não queria deixar transparecer que estava preocupado com a sua companheira de discussões.

-Não sei... não conseguimos encontrá-la na hora em que a gente ia chamar ela para almoçar. – completou Thurin

- Você conseguiu falar com ela depois daquilo Cecília?

-Não Hector. – respondeu a pisciana apreensiva – E ela também não desceu para o refeitório, espero que tenha se alimentado direito.

- Quanto a isso acho que não devemos nos preocupar, ela deve ter comido melhor que agente, já que é a amazona mais prendada do Santuário. – disse o sagitariano tentando aliviar a preocupação de Cecília.

-É mesmo, ela é a "Cozinheira" – riu Hector animado – Vamos para Virgem comer sobremesa de graça! – ele esperava que sim, já que sabia do péssimo hábito da virginiana de trocar as refeições por sorvete ou outros tipos de doces quando se encontrava em situações de stress.

-De graça? Nossa muquirana como sempre ,não é mesmo Hector? – riu Cecília.

E os três continuaram a subida.

**_Jardim das Árvores Gêmeas_**

_A jovem se espantou ao ver aquele homem alto, de cabelos e olhos negros, em sua frente. Ele sorria para ela - "Yumemi..".- sussurrou seu nome e a envolveu num abraço apertado. A virginiana apenas se deixou levar pelo calor dos braços em sua cintura, tragada pela escuridão daquele olhar – "Haru-chan" – respondeu sorrindo, não existia nada nesse mundo além da presença querida daquele homem, mas isso não importava já que ele era tudo que ela precisava._

_ A escuridão a levava cada vez mais longe, e um sentimento de medo começou a surgir. O lugar ficava cada vez mais frio e podia sentir o vento gelado cortando a sua pele como facas afiadas, escutava gritos de choro e lamentações ao longe, mas não podia ver nada além daquela escuridão dos olhos do homem que a abraçava._

_ Se desesperou ao perceber que o homem não era mais Haruka, e sim uma outra pessoa completamente desconhecida. E mais ainda quando se deu conta de que ela também já não era mais ela mesma. Quem seriam aqueles dois? _

_ Aquele homem tinha os mesmos olhos de escuridão de Haruka, o mesmo rosto, o mesmo cheiro, mas apesar disso ela tinha certeza de que não era ele. Ela não tinha lembrança alguma, mas o temia do fundo da sua alma, era como se alguma coisa a avisasse de que ela devia o temer. Mas ao mesmo tempo ela não conseguia o repelir, era como se estivesse gravado em seu ser que toda a sua existência pertencia a ele._

_ A jovem sentiu que fortes explosões de cosmo se iniciaram aproximando-se do lugar onde eles estavam, e tentou elevar o seu cosmo para protegê-los. Mas não conseguia, ela já não era mais Yumemi a amazona de Virgem de Atena._

_ -"Shhhh Você não precisa lutar." - Disse o homem enquanto elevava o seu cosmo em volta dos dois silenciando as explosões. Era impressionante ver alguém com aquele tipo de cosmo, poderoso ao ponto de transformar tudo em silêncio e escuridão. Parecia o completo oposto dos cavaleiros de Atena,que queimavam o seu cosmo na forma de luz e esperança, este era __aparentemente neutro, mas do vazio percebia-se que não havia nada além de desespero. Apavorante, mas ao mesmo tempo irresistível..._

_ -"Você é uma menina levada. Não devia estar presenciando essas coisas." - disse o homem em tom de reprovação - "Por que não me obedeceu?" - perguntou num tom severo encarando-a de maneira que a fez se encolher._

_ A jovem estava assustada, não conseguia responder._

_-"Agora vamos ter problemas... você vai sofrer..."- disse o homem com uma expressão triste._

_Ela não tinha ideia do que ele falava, mas sentiu que havia feito algo de errado. Seu semblante estava duro, e os olhos cristalinos arregalados._

_-"Não tenha medo de mim."- disse o homem em tom imperativo, mas ao perceber que isso não adiantaria muito, gentilmente fastou os cabelos dos olhos da garota e disse - "Confie em mim, por favor."_

_A menina ficou espantada ao descobrir que ele também era capaz de gestos ternos, e sem perceber corou._

_O homem sorriu com o canto da boca admirando a expressão encabulada da jovem, no que pareceu uma eternidade, voltou a si e disse - "Esse lugar não é para você. Volte a dormir e espere por mim!" - depositando um beijo na testa da menina._

_Yumemi começou a sentir toda a força se esvair de seu corpo, como se este quisesse obedecer à ordem anterior. E aos poucos tudo se tornava branco._

_Quando estava prestes a perder a consciência por completo_ _uma voz desconhecida chamou sua atenção._

_-"Acorde criança! Você tem que acordar e assumir o seu papel..." - a voz ficava cada vez mais fraca - "só assim podera por um fim..."_

Yumemi lentamente abriu os olhos, estava deitada e pouco a pouco recobrava a consciência.

"_Um sonho..."_ pensou ao ver que tinha caído no sono e estava no jardim das árvores gêmeas. _"Será que contemplei alguma coisa?"_ se perguntou pensativa ao lembrar do que vira.

Quem era aquele homem tão misterioso, que a dominava de maneira tão intensa? Quem era ela naquele sonho? Pensou na sensação estranha de ser uma pessoa mas ao mesmo tempo saber que aquela não era ela.

Quando se passara o ocorrido? Ela não fazia ideia se o episódio fazia parte do passado ou do futuro.

E o que mais a intrigava. Qual a relação dela e de Haruka com aquilo tudo? Já que por um momento ela teve certeza de que eram os dois que estavam presentes na cena.

Podia ficar pensando naquilo o dia inteiro, mas aparentemente não encontraria uma respostas para as suas perguntas de maneira tão fácil. _"Se pelo menos eu pudesse falar com ele..."_ Sacudiu sua cabeça tentando se livrar do momento de fraqueza. Achou melhor parar de se atordoar e deixar isso de lado por hora.

O sol já estava alto e provavelmente tinha dormido por um bom tempo. Resolveu se levantar rumando para dentro da casa de Virgem.

**_Continua_**

**N/A:** Olá leitor eu sou a **Hime**. Capítulo II entregue, espero que tenham gostado ^^ Não sei se está muito confuso, mas como podem perceber ainda estou numa fase de apresentação.

Falando em apresentação eu comecei a postar os esboços dos OCs dessa fic no meu deviantart, disponível em:

Junto com os desenhos, tem um pouco do processo criativo e comentários sobre eles. Ainda não estão todos lá, mas isso é uma questão de tempo XD~ Também pretendo dar ujma melhorada na arte.

Bom acho que por hora é isso. Dúvidas, comentários, sugestões = Review

Obrigada por acompanharem essa fic, e espero ver você de novo no próximo capítulo.

**Sakurazuka Hime**


End file.
